


The Hardest Word

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: It had been a couple of days since Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from the Mountain Troll, but something was holding Ron back from being as friendly to Hermione. After searching his feelings and remembering why she ended up in the girl's bathroom in the first place, he decides to say something to her. The trouble for him though, it's the hardest word to say.





	The Hardest Word

It had been a couple of days since Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from the Mountain Troll in the Girls Bathroom and the pair of them were amazed that they weren't expelled but (in Ron's case) disgruntled that they didn't win fifty points for Gryffindor.

It was also a couple of days since Harry and Ron had become friends with Hermione Granger who had lied to Professor McGonagall in order to keep them out of trouble. She was a lot nicer now for it, being more willing to help Harry and Ron and far more relaxed about breaking rules.

Harry had been welcoming and friendly to Hermione, but something was holding Ron back, making him feel rather awkward in her presence.

He wanted to be friendly to Hermione, he really did, but his efforts resulted in him making a few slip ups. For some reason, he couldn't look her in the eye. Every time he did, he was forced to remember seeing Hermione in tears after their Charms class and running off to the girl's bathroom.

Whenever he thought of that, his stomach would contract painfully and his spirits would sink. It was enough to put him off his food.

"It must be guilt," Harry explained after Ron mentioned it to him one morning. "I used to feel that a lot when the Dursleys got angry at me, but it's been ages since I've felt any sort of guilt towards the Dursleys, because I know that no matter what I do, it never made any difference. My very existence was enough to make my Aunt and Uncle angry."

Ron felt a small ripple of anger at the way Harry's Aunt and Uncle treated him in the past, but it was replaced with a fresh surge of guilt again as he thought of Hermione in tears once more.

"Yeah, I was sort of mean to her," Ron muttered as he felt his spirits sink again.

"And to be honest," Harry said. "None of what happened with the Troll would've happened if you hadn't called her a nightmare and said it was no wonder no one could stand her."

Ron groaned and Harry tensed and backed away slightly causing Ron to feel guilty that Harry thought he was going to hit him.

"Yeah," Ron sighed and Harry relaxed and moved back to where he was. "You're right. None of this would've happened if I didn't let rip. But I was really hacked off, Harry. I had it up to here with her bossiness."

"At least your feather didn't catch fire," Harry said dryly. "My hat still smells of smoke thanks to Seamus prodding our feather with his wand. It's a bit stupid that we have to have those hats anyway. We only wear them in the Great Hall."

"You should put it in the wash, mate," Ron said, chuckling at the expression on Harry's face. "You wouldn't want Malfoy making a dig at you about that. But maybe I _was _a bit unfair to her. I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should say sorry to her," Harry said flatly, throwing his hat in the washing basket. "It wouldn't hurt. It would help stop you feeling guilty about making her cry and hiding herself in the girl's bathroom all day."

Ron thought that Harry had a point. Now that he was friends with Hermione, he thought that he should at least make an effort.

When Harry had Quidditch practice last night, it was quite awkward sitting in the common room with Hermione, the two of them hardly making any communication and Ron trying hard not to say anything stupid. His Mum had always told him to apologise if he were ever in the wrong and this was the perfect opportunity to make things right with Hermione.

"Yeah, I should," Ron said quietly, accepting the inevitable. "I should apologise to her."

The trouble was that saying sorry was sometimes the hardest word to say.

* * *

They were busy in their lessons and Ron didn't have much time to talk to Hermione. But every time he did, he made an effort to try and be less awkward with her. Ron thought that she seemed to notice, because her smile was a lot more radiant and her eyes would light up in exactly the same way whenever she talked about magic.

During History of Magic, Harry and Ron were both playing hangman and Ron was guessing Harry's answer. Ron got a bit of a shock when Harry's answer turned out to be '_I'm sorry, Hermione' _but it nonetheless helped Ron prepare for what he had to do.

It was only at breaktime when he got the opportunity to talk to her.

They were out in the courtyard and Hermione had given Harry _'Quidditch through the ages'_ in order to help prepare him against his first Quidditch match against Slytherin on Saturday.

It was frosty in the courtyard and both Harry and Ron shivered, the pair of them pulling their robes around themselves. Hermione noticed them shiver and pulled out her wand.

"It is cold out here, isn't it?" She said. She waved her wand and muttered something that Ron couldn't hear and blue flames shot out the end of her wand which she caught with her left hand.

Harry looked amazed by this and stared wide eyed at the flames in Hermione's hand.

"They're Bluebell flames," Hermione explained to Harry and Ron noticed how her eyes light up whenever she spoke of anything magical. "Also known as cold fire. They're not as hot as ordinary fire and they are resistant to water. The best thing is that they're portable."

"Aren't the flames hot when you're holding them?" Harry asked. "I can feel the heat from here."

"It's not like normal fire, Harry," Hermione said. "Bluebell flames don't burn human flesh but you should keep it away from any robes. They might get singed."

"Yeah, like your hat, mate," Ron said, grinning at Harry who snorted and rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless.

"Why don't you hold them?" Hermione said. "You'd be able to see for yourself what they're like."

Hermione passed the flames to Harry who hesitated for a moment before reaching a hand out to take the flames.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed as he held the Bluebell flames in his hand, his eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at the flames in wonder. "It's not as hot as I thought it would be. It tickles."

Hermione let out a giggle and Ron couldn't help laughing at Harry's awe. Harry always seemed to be in awe at every bit of magic that was performed at Hogwarts and Ron enjoyed seeing Harry's reaction.

Harry passed the flames onto Ron who took them gingerly but was amazed at how they felt. It felt as if his hand was plunged into warm water and as Harry said, the flames slightly tickled his hand.

"That's amazing, Hermione," He said in awe, as he examined the flames in his hand. "Where did you learn that?"

"I came across it in a Library book that I was reading," Hermione said. "It's quite a simple spell and it worked for me on the first try."

"They're brilliant, Hermione. Well done!" Ron said. "Those flames feel like a spring day."

"They're usually best stored in jars," Hermione said, digging a small jam jar out of her robes. "Put them in there so we can all get warm."

Ron put the flames in the jam jar and was amazed at how the flames took away the bitter November chill. The three of them gathered around the jar, warming their hands.

There was a comfortable silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione warmed their hands and Ron glanced over at Hermione.

Her magic never failed to impress him. Even when he used to pretend to ignore it and dismiss her as a bossy know-it-all but he had to admit to himself that he was always begrudgingly impressed with it.

"Ron wants a word with you, Hermione," Harry said suddenly, jolting Ron out of his thoughts. "He's got something important to say to you."

Ron couldn't quite believe the nerve of Harry and shot him a glare- he wasn't ready yet, but now Hermione was looking at Ron apprehensively and he somehow had to apologise to her.

"Err…Hermione?" He said hesitantly, his stomach buzzing with nerves. Why did he feel so nervous? He should just come out and say sorry to her for making her cry. "I just, I just-_ow_, Harry!"

Ron broke off and massaged his ribs which Harry had poked with his bony elbow.

"I'm just trying to move things along," Harry said. "By the rate you're going, you won't finish saying what you're going to say until we're in the Seventh Year."

Ron glared at Harry before turning back to Hermione. Now was the time to do it, before Harry nudged him in the ribs again.

"I just wanted to say sorry to you for getting angry at you in Charms when you were trying to help me with the hovering charm." He said hastily, forcing himself to look into Hermione's eyes which reminded him of swirls of chocolate. "I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I was just so frustrated that I couldn't lift my feather like you did and I had no right to say what I said."

Hermione froze, her eyes getting brighter and Ron felt an even greater surge of guilt coursing through him.

"I-I accept your apology, Ron," She said faintly. "I would also like to apologise for being too harsh on you. I think you were right; I was too bossy and I suppose I was a nightmare and it was because of that, that I didn't have any friends."

Ron shifted guiltily between his feet, his stomach squirming.

"Now that you mention it, I've noticed how everyone seemed to hate it when I explained things," Hermione said, not noticing Ron's squirming. "Especially when I was giving everyone tips. I just really wanted to make a good impression and prove myself at Hogwarts, because my parents aren't wizards like yours, Ron- They're muggles."

"I grew up with muggles too, Hermione," Harry said. "When I arrived, I thought that I was going to be the worstin the class. I'm surprised that I haven't been a disaster, to be honest. But you're brilliant, Hermione. You're the best witch in our year! I only flipped through my books when I first got them. I didn't even think to try any spells."

Hermione looked slightly happy at Harry's words and something seemed to jam Ron's brain, making him unable to speak, but he forced himself to.

"Harry's right," Ron said suddenly. "Hermione, you're _bloody _brilliant!"

Hermione's eyes widened with shock at Ron's language but Harry grinned at him like he always did whenever Ron swore.

"Err- Thank you, Ron," She said, looking slightly abashed and her cheeks faintly pink.

"You are," Ron said. "But you should just relax a bit, Hermione. Not everyone is as brilliant as you are."

"That's right, Hermione," Harry said. "You've been a lot nicer now that you're not bossing everyone around and worrying about breaking rules. I like this new version of you; it really suits you."

Hermione's eyes went oddly bright. "Oh, Harry," she breathed. "That's so nice of you."

Ron felt something peculiar ripple in the pit of his stomach and he felt the need to say something as well.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to knock the Troll out if it wasn't for you, Hermione," He said." You telling me how to properly cast the hovering charm helped save our lives and it works for me now. Win-gar-dium Levi-_o_-sa. I think I got it now."

"You said it perfectly," Hermione beamed. "And you did really well," She added earnestly. "You executed it perfectly, Ron. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would've happened to Harry."

"Yeah, I imagine it would've been worse than having Harry's wand covered in Troll bogies," Ron said with a chuckle, grinning at Harry.

"_Don't remind me_," Harry groaned. "I swear my wand hasn't worked the same since Halloween. Sometimes, I swear it even smells like the Troll."

"Maybe if you cleaned it, mate it would work properly again," Ron said, grinning as Hermione let out a giggle.

"I hope so," Harry said, grabbing a fistful of his robes and cleaning his wand with them. "I was considering wiping my wand on Malfoy's robes. That'll teach him to try and get us expelled."

"Don't, you'll get into trouble," Hermione said. "And this time, I wouldn't be able to lie to Professor McGonagall in order to get you out of trouble."

"Yeah, it was good of you to get us out of trouble like that," Ron said. "I'm still surprised that you _actually_ lied to a teacher. Keep it up, Hermione and you'll be a professional rule breaker like Fred and George."

"Although you might not have needed rescuing if we hadn't locked that thing in with you in the first place," Harry said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"I don't think we would be friends if that hadn't happened," Hermione said, smiling at the pair of them. "To be honest, I've never really had any friends before I started Hogwarts. Everyone at my old school always used to laugh at me because I loved books so much."

Ron felt another pang in his stomach.

"I didn't have any friends before I started Hogwarts, Hermione," Harry said. "Everyone at my old school used to laugh at me as well. Mostly because they were scared of my cousin Dudley and his gang. They used to chase me around the playground, but they rarely caught up with me because they were slow and stupid. They make Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses, actually. It wasn't until Hagrid told me that I was a wizard that I made any friends."

"Come to think of it," Ron said thoughtfully, "I've never really had any friends of my own before Hogwarts. I mean, I had my brothers and their friends were alright with me whenever they stayed over my house, but they all went off to Hogwarts and I didn't make any friends of my own until I met Harry."

"So, this is the first time that the three of us have had any real friends," Harry said and the three of them looked at each other.

They had worked quite well together in taking down the Troll and since then, both Harry and Ron found that they had worked a lot better in lessons with Hermione guiding them instead of bossing them about.

"We make a good team," Hermione said and Harry and Ron both nodded.

Ron thought she had a point; They had worked well together in taking down that Troll. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he would've been able to use the hovering charm in order to save Harry if it weren't for Hermione. Hadn't Hermione already proven herself when she unlocked the forbidden door on the Third-floor corridor?

"We did work quite well together taking down that Troll," Ron said. "And from escaping Filch." He added in a whisper. "But do you know what, Hermione? We're both really good at saving Harry's arse when he's about to get himself killed."

Hermione laughed which Ron found so infectious that he couldn't help but join in. Harry made a great show of looking all indignant, but Ron saw that at the same time he was trying not to laugh. It struck Ron that Harry had never been on the receiving end of genuine banter before they had met and he made a mental note that he should do it often.

"I think It's difficult taking down a Mountain Troll and not being friends afterwards," Harry said, finally unable to stop grinning at Ron's remark.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good bonding experience," Ron said thoughtfully. "When I arrived at Hogwarts. I didn't imagine that I would take down a Troll. Mind you, I didn't imagine that I would be friends with Harry Potter either."

"And I didn't imagine that I was famous and that everyone would stare at me when I arrived here," Harry muttered, waving back at a Third Year Hufflepuff that he had never met before who called out a greeting to him.

"I didn't think I would make such good friends when I arrived here," Hermione said quietly. "Especially ones that ended up saving my life. I'm lucky to be alive because of you."

Ron felt something warm ripple in the pit of his stomach and it felt a lot better than the guilt that was bubbling there.

"And we're lucky to not be expelled," Ron said. "I don't think my Mum would've been pleased about that. I mean even Fred and George managed to finish their First year."

"That's right, your family are wizards," Hermione said. "I've got so many questions about the wizarding world. Books can only teach me so much and I've been trying to ask Neville, but he's been rather reluctant to talk about it."

"Yeah, I'd be happy to answer your questions when Harry's at Quidditch practice." Ron said as the bell rang and Hermione scooped up the jam jar with the blue flames in and put them in her bag.

"Thanks for the Quidditch book, Hermione," Harry said, putting the book in his bag. "This is going to be interesting. You're a good friend."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding. "You're the best, Hermione."

Harry, Ron and Hermione picked up their bags and headed back into the castle. Ron felt as if a great weight had lifted from his shoulders and he felt a lot better now that he had apologised to Hermione. It was a lot easier being someone's friend than their enemy and now that he and Harry had Hermione Granger as their friend, Ron was sure that things at Hogwarts were going to get a lot easier.

As Ron sat in Herbology with Harry and Hermione, the three of them caught each other's eye and it was at that moment that Ron knew that this was a friendship that would last a lifetime.


End file.
